Such a door arrangement is disclosed e.g. in US 2009/0096339 A1, where an attenuation and retraction device is hidden inside a rail element. Other arrangements are known where the attenuation and retraction devices are placed at the midpoint of a door's long edge. In the first case, such known solutions suffer from being relatively complex and very difficult to assemble, adjust or repair for an end user. In the latter case, the solution suffers from the attenuation and retraction device extending from the side wall in an obstructive way. Additionally, with such an attenuation and retraction device, the door becomes very difficult to adjust, e.g. in order to compensate for a side wall of an opening to be closed by the door deviating lightly from the vertical.